Konoha High One-shot Chapter 1
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Naruto gets bullied and beaten. He finds himself at Rayne's house, the girl he looked to as a sister he never had. Rayne goes to Iruka's house to tell him that Naruto has been neglected his education that he needed to pass high school. She comes home after talking to Iruka to see Naruto at her front door looking broken. She let him inside, he stayed the night. This is a one-shot.


Konoha High

A/N: I do not own Naruto. The only character I own is Rayne Kurogane.

Rayne's POV

It was all the same. The preps, the nobody's, the geeks, the goths, the punk rockers, and the ones with abilities that no one but the most favored students would have. The most favored people of Konoha high would be the Uchiha brother's Itachi and Sasuke. Followed by Shikamaru Nara, followed by Neji Hyuuga and his cousin Hinata Hyuuga. Followed by Ino Yamanaka, her best friend Sakura Haruno, followed by Gaara Subaku and his two older siblings Temari and Kankuro Subaku. Followed by Kiba Inuzuka and his older sister Hana Inuzuka. The one that wasn't so favored would be that blonde guy, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Yes I knew about his true herritage. I knew that Hirozen Sarutobi hid this from Naruto for years. That Kushina Uzumaki was Naruto's mother who had given him up for adoption the moment he was born. There was another thing that no one mentioned was that Naruto had an older brother named Kyuubi. He was the prized son of the Namikaze family. I could see that he was struggling with every day life, poor Naruto. I vow that I will protect him from bullies like I have since he was old enough to talk and to walk.

The one who adopted Naruto was Iruka Umino. Iruka didn't even bother to change Naruto's last name the moment he adopted him. As the one who vowed to protect him, I have watched his progress through school, it is a shame that he isn't the brightest tool in the box. No one had educated him as a child, no one took the time to spend a little time with Naruto. I was angry with how things had progressed in Naruto's education. I suppose it was time to talk to Iruka about this. After all Iruka is Naruto's parent guardian until Naruto turned 18.

Without another thought on the matter, I walked to Iruka's house, the same house that Naruto also lived at. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer. When someone did answer, it was Kakashi Hatake who opened the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"What in the seven hells are you doing in Iruka's house?" I asked eyebrow still raised.

"Well I am his boyfriend if you didn't know, miss Kurogane. May I ask why you are at Iruka's front door?" Kakashi said his eyebrow also raised.

"I'm here to talk to Iruka. It's highly important." I said with a frown. Iruka has a boyfriend? I didn't know that.

Kakashi just moved out of the way so I could walk into the house. I looked around, and saw Iruka in the living room watching tv.

"Iruka, what I have to talk to you about concerns Naruto." I said staring at Iruka with my usual cold eyes. Since I didn't trust Iruka I wasn't about to let down the cold mask I've put up.

"What about Naruto? Is something wrong?" Iruka asked standing up from the couch.

I sighed, this was difficult. "Naruto hasn't been getting the proper education. The teachers refuse to teach him the things he needs to know to pass high school. May I ask why the teachers at Konoha high are neglecting his education?"

Iruka gasped, "Naruto hasn't been getting the proper education? I thought he was really learning something at school." Iruka said.

I shook my head, "he hasn't. Though I have been protecting him from bullies who wish Naruto harm. Did you know about that?"

Iruka shook his head, "no I haven't, but I thank you for protecting Naruto. Who are you anyway?"

I smiled softly, "I am Rayne Kurogane, nice to meet you at last Iruka Umino. May I be enrolled into the high school to provide the proper education and protection for Naruto it would be a lot easier for me."

Iruka nodded, "I'll inform the principle and have you enrolled." Iruka said with a smile.

I nodded, "I gotta go. See you later Iruka, Kakashi." I said and left the house back to my own.

I arrived at my house, to see Naruto standing outside my front door. He looked kind of broken, as if something terrible happened. Naruto knew to come to my house when something was wrong. He knew I've been watching over him when Iruka couldn't.

"Naruto?" I asked looking at him. I wondered wht brought him to my house. Naruto looked at me, he started crying no longer able to keep the tears in. Now I was worried.

"Naruto what's wrong?" I asked holding Naruto to me, rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"The bullies found me today. They called me names, and beat me up again...where were you Rayne?" Naruto said his voice sounding broken from crying.

I sighed, so they found him did they? Well that is about to change. "Naruto, I was at your house today. I talked with Iruka to let him know what was going on. I will be enrolled in your school soon to keep you protected. So until then be strong, alright?" I said smiling warmly at Naruto who smiled back.

Naruto nodded. "Can I stay here tonight Rayne? I will call Iruka to let him know where I'll be staying." Naruto said. I nodded, I'd always let him stay if that's what he wanted.

Naruto then pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, and dialled Iruka's number. Soon Iruka answered, "Naruto? Where are you?" Iruka asked.

"I'm at Rayne's house. I'll be staying the night, just so you know. And no I'm not doing anything sexual with Rayne, she's like my sister!" Naruto said.

"Thank god! I was worried for a second. Do you need me to bring some clean clothes, you know stuff you need?" Iruka replied with a sigh of relief.

"No, but thank you. I've got all I need in my backpack." Naruto said. "Well talk to you later Iruka, see you tomorrow." Naruto said then hug up.

I unlocked my door, letting Naruto inside my house. I closed the door then locked it. It was around 5:30pm so I went to the kitchen to start making dinner. I made speghetti, because I knew how much he loved it when I cooked. Sure Naruto loved his ramen, but it wasn't healthy enough to eat it three times a day for every meal.

We started eating, or I tried to eat. But I noticed the bruises on his usually flawless tanned skin. It made me angry. So I growled, which gained Naruto's attention.

"Something wrong, Rayne?" Naruto asked.

"Those bruises, the bullies really got you good otouto." I said intently looking at the bruises. I wasn't pleased what those bullies did.

"I'll be fine, imotou. I heal fast by later on tonight the bruises will be gone." Naruto said gently rubbing his bruises but winced every time. He's not really my brother, but it felt natural to say it.

And just like he said, later on that night the bruises really did heal. I was happy about that, because I didn't like the bruises ruining his usual flawless tanned skin. The next day, Iruka had called Naruto and asked for me. Since Iruka didn't have my number, it only made sense to call Naruto who was still at my house in the morning. Iruka told me that I would start school on monday. So that meant that the bullies would longer get at Naruto. I smiled I handed the phone back to Naruto.

"You should go back home Naruto. I will see you tomorrow at school okay?" I said looking at Naruto and then hugged him.

Naruto nodded, grabbing his backpack and left the house. I will see him tomorrow at school, if those bullies even tried anything, I'll do ten times worse the beatings they gave Naruto. No one hurt Naruto, no one. They better count their blessings, because they won't be leaving the hospital for a while.  



End file.
